The Astronaut and the Ballerina
The Astronaut and the Ballerina is the 14th episode of Season 1 of Bunheads. It aired on January 28, 2013. Synopsis Michelle gets a visit from her brother after yet another failed marriage. Melanie's new intrest in roller derby makes Ginny feel abandoned. Boo and Carl's child-care duties keep them busy. Summary Things aren't so easy for the Paradise Dance Academy students. Jordan has taken over some classes and he is very harsh and critical towards the others. When Michelle confronts Jordan on his harsh ways, Ginny chats with Boo, Matisse, and and another girl on their hatred for Jordan. Ginny brings up that Sasha has found a new apartment and is living all on her own. Boo, however, struggles to balance her classes and child care duties she has taken on since her mother is still on bedrest. This causes a stressful rift between her and Carl. Michelle attempts to get back into good terms with Godot by giving him a pity gift (a DVD of Finding Nemo). While they walk to her house, they end up meeting her brother Scotty. Michelle and Scotty catch up in her guest house. Scotty just got out of his fourth marriage and is swift to find his fifth. He also claims to have found Michelle's lost ukelele, one that she really loved. Scotty later embarrasses Michelle during her lessons and Michelle learns that Scotty didn't "find" the ukelele, he had it the whole time. They bring up all of their old problems with each other, leading to a fight. The two reconcile after singing "Tonight You Belong To Me" together with Michelle playing her ukelele. Ginny isn't having a great time either. Ginny's father is getting remarried and her mother isn't to happy about it. Ginny is stressed as she is stuck between preparing for the wedding and keeping her mother from causing trouble. Meanwhile, Melanie has been ditching ballet practice and visiting the roller rink, checking out the roller derby team. Melanie has been stressed with her grades and her father pressuring her with college and when she gets in the rink, it all disappears. Main Cast *Sutton Foster as Michelle Simms *Kaitlyn Jenkins as Betina "Boo" Jordan *Bailey Buntain as Ginny Thompson *Emma Dumont as Melanie Segal *Hunter Foster as Scotty Simms *Nathan Parsons as Godot *Kiersten Warren as Claire Thompson *Taylor Nichols as Doug Segal *Jeanine Mason as Cozette *Niko Pepaj as Frankie *Casey J. Adler as Carl Cramer *Sydney Bennett as Derby Doll *Kent Boyd as Jordan *Simrin Player as Louise *RaJahnae Patterson as RaJahnae *Matisse Love as Matisse *Olivia Brothers as Margaret *Jadon Sand as Beaver *Kai Scott as Chris *Jake Peck as Lonnie *Brad Ellis as Brad Absent *Kelly Bishop as Fanny Flowers *Julia Goldani Telles as Sasha Torres Trivia *When Scotty embarrassed Michelle in class by telling the girls that Michelle hated her own ballet instructor, and once wanted to repeat the climax of The Unfinished Dance (1947) starring Margaret O'Brien. *We find out that Ginny's heritage is Norwegian, when Frankie mentioned how her face reminds him of the subject of Dutch artist, Johannes Vermeer's painting, "The Milkmaid." *Michelle tells Godot that she read his online oceanography thesis, and mentioned the film Orca (1977) starring Bo Derek and Richard Harris. *Michelle and Scotty's duet in this episode was a reference to Bernadette Peters and Steve Martin in the 1979 film, The Jerk. *The duet ("Tonight You Belong To Me") was originally sung by the 1950s Sister Band, Patience and Prudence, whose other song, "A Smile and A Ribbon" would later be used in Next. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes